Feels Like Home
by mclotion
Summary: Isaac's girlfriend moves into the apartment that he shares with the pack and Uncle Peter attempts to cockblock. Isaac/OC Most likely a oneshot.


"Why can't you idiots walk home?" Stiles gripped the steering wheel out of frustration as he took a left onto the street of Derek's apartment. He had been against giving Isaac and I a ride home since Derek's car was in perfect condition but Derek was out on 'Alpha business' aka being a grumpy booty call to a mildly hot teacher.

* * *

I stepped into the cold apartment. It was spacious but everything seemed untouched and distant. I went to the tall windows to look at the daytime view of Beacon Hills. The arrangement was simple enough, Derek allowed me to live here with the pack as long as I was willing to take the bite to protect myself. It was a dangerous choice so I weighed out the pros and cons before breaking the news to Isaac. He took it surprisingly well, only breaking an entire wall and four chairs before could get too out of hand. Isaac Lahey might have been a werewolf, but as a human, he learned that patience and control would be the only thing that kept him alive. I could hear him breathe in the permanent oxidized scent that mixed with the faint dog smell. There was a slight shuffling behind me before I felt the freezing temperature of the room become slightly warmer as the aged heater roared to life.

"Welcome home, Marcy."

My heart beat faltered as his words impacted me. This was Derek's domain, the only place where Isaac's reality wasn't negative or shitty. I turned around to thank him but saw his shy demeanor first, he was staring down at the metal floors and switching between biting and curling in his lips. At first I thought it was odd that he was so restrained, he was the dominant one in our relationship.

A fat grin spread across my face as I realized what was happening. "Are you waiting for my approval?" He nervously glanced around and nodded once. _Just like a puppy waiting to be praised_, I thought. I placed my hands on the nape of his neck and pulled him down to softly kiss his forehead, "You are my home, Isaac." I kissed a line down the side of his face and to his lips when his control broke.

Isaac was eager to get as much of me as he could since Derek, Cora, or Peter could pop up at any given moment. His arms pulled me tight to his lean body and his groans demanded more as I put my right hand on his chest, rubbing the hard muscle through his grey v-neck. I pulled away when he tried to back me onto the top of a steel table. "Slow down, babe..." I trailed off as he stretched my t-shirt's collar to reveal more skin. His mouth latched onto the skin of my left shoulder, harshly biting down on the surface and then sucking the spot numb. I whimpered and forced one hand down onto his shoulder as the other cradled his head against my chest. I let my chin rest on his head, holding him as his need to have human contact was crossing the borders of his Lycanthropy. He littered my shoulders with bruises and hickeys, kneeling in front of me to leave more on my stomach. Marking me was his obsession, he wanted people to know that I was his territory whether they cared or not. He once said: It's a plus that it's me sucking on you this time."

Isaac pulled up the hem of my shirt, pulling me closer by my thighs. He tried to make the marks in places where people would accidentally see when I would stretch out my arms or when we side hugged and his hand would cause the side of my shirt to rise up. I didn't care if it hurt when his teeth tugged and clashed together, he made the effort to tell me he loved me and I loved it. His rough treatment actually did make me horny enough to almost forget the situation at hand.

"At least _someone _in this household is getting some."

I jumped as I saw a built man walk down the stairs with a teasing smirk: Peter. Isaac grumbled and bit my thigh as a reminder why he was doing this and I breathed out a puff of air into the tense atmosphere. Isaac got off his knees and adorably kissed my nose before turning to Peter and sending an irritated look, his hand straying to my knee to inch my legs close.

"Why are you here? You have you're own place." I avoided the Uncle's eyes as I fixed my shirt.

"Now, now. I heard that we'd be having a new addition to the family! Why don't you introduce me to _the _Mrs. Lahey?" Peter's tone was mocking and I couldn't help but feel like he was too passive to be an Alpha. I tried to hold back a smile as Isaac backed up in between my legs again, his back facing my chest. I waved a goodbye to Peter and then secured my arms around Isaac's neck, letting him grab the back of my knees to hoist the rest of my body onto his back. As Isaac started up the stairs, he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"This is Marcelline and she's pack now."


End file.
